New nightmare coming
by Hetalia Fan100
Summary: Switzaland and America friendship beginning but something gonna bad happened to everyone. That voice at someone head and do all nation people. M Waring for mid bad word and little bit Yaoi


"Hey! You!" Switzaland and Liechtenstein turn around to seem America, walk toward them. Switzaland don't know anything about this teen yet so it mean mostly that this Americana is stranger to him. Liechtenstein's hear lot about America from her friend Hungary and Ukraine but she never saw him before. America smile at them and eat hamburger.

"Hello, Switzaland and Liechtenstein! I hope we be best friend!"

"Who the hell are you?" Switzaland hold a gun and point at this idiot.

"I am America, dude! And please don't shoot me! This tottay not cool!"

"Onni-Chan, be nice." Liechtenstein's look up at America then her brother.

"Okay. Let me omake what I say: Who. The. Hell. Are. You?"

"Really!? I just gonna ask you go dinner with me!" America cry out.

"Dinner?" The Swiss man look at his sister, bink.

"Onni-Chan, he don't talk about me. He talk about YOU." Liechtenstein's cheer(she fan of yaoi) for her brother.

"Am you kidding me?" America sign and grab his newfound friend hand. Switzaland blush shyly and gasp.

"No. But first, I want knew each other." He look away and America pout cutely. Liechtenstein's begin had nosebleed but quickly clear up her nose with papers tissue and she watching anything between America and Switzaland, talking about each other. They stop talking when they hear crying Seychelles and she hit American with bat.

"Ow! What the for!?"

"You hurt my feeling! You called me fat!" She cry like crybaby and that Swiss men begin walk away, cause the Americana shocked and jaw drop.

"Wait!"

"No way! It turn out you are jerk! In fact, are you ready dating England? I don't want be use! I am Virgin! My sister is Virgin! You are virgin! She is Virgin! Our friend all virgin but not Lithuania, Russia, China, Latvia, Estonia, France, Prussia, and Germany..."

"Oh! Dude! I want us be friend! Okay? I think we has dating, have nice dinner, and knew each other!"

"...it just me or we already knew each other before?"

"Bash..." America touch Switzaland shoulder but he jerk off and begin crying.

"I hate this plan! Let go, Liechtenstein's!"

"Wait, Oni-Chan..."

"Now!" He grab his sister and they walk away. America jaw drop and hit Seychelles in head. Later, Lithuania begin undress Poland because Poland sleep cute and he want had sex with him. But here one problem: Poland is Virgin.

"Heheehheeeheeh. My chance to have a cute Polish-Lithuanin sex time!" He kiss his lover neck, giggle, almost touch his cute silly Poland chest until Poland wave up, anger.

"Liet, what the hell?"

"Um...uh..."

"Like totally, YOU TRY RAPE ME IN MY SLEEP!? BAD LIET!" Poland slap his husband's over and over until they hear someone knock their door.

"I wonder who knock our door..." Lithuania get off of this Polish boy and walk toward that door. Poland quickly out his pajamas back on and glare harder. Poland saw odd shadows and he thought he should follow it so he did that. He went to his room and saw something red liquid on his wall. That wall cover in someone blood and Poland gasp. He scream, went to his room door but that door is locked and he turn around...

"Liet!"

"Poland?" Lithuania quickly open his lover room, saw crying and scary Poland at corner.

"Oh, Poland..." He slowly walk toward him but Poland eye fill with sadnesses and he gasp.

"Liet...LIET!" Poland hug Lithuania tightly and they stay that way until Poland clam down.

"What wrong, Poland?"

"I saw shadow and my wall cover in blood. Then I saw...you...but scary...I hear a voice in my head..."

Lithuania kiss Poland forehead. "Let go to bed, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Silly Poland."

At France house, Seychelles and Canada play card. Canada very closely to win but Seychelles win very fast because she cheating. Canada glare at her and thrower his card at her. France just watch TV but he hear a werid voice and he knew this voice before...

"France... why..."

"J-J-J-Joan?"

"You let me die...you let them murder me!"

"No! It true!" France begin crying but this voice got stronger and louder, drive him crazy.

"HaHahhhhaahhahahahaahahahaahahah! Poor Joan!" A new demon voice and France can feeling that voice grin. "France, you are monster! You not normal! Hahahaahahahahaahaah! No love you! Even that child you rise! Canada and Seychelles will leave you too! Hahahaahahahahaahaah! Idiot!"

"I want this stop! Stop!" France hold knife and point at his chest. Seychelles saw that and she run toward her 'brother' in time.

"Big brother! No!" She grab that knife and pat his back. Canada saw all but he say noting. Inside of this nation house, a woman, wear dark dress, black long hair, and she walk toward someone thought.

"County and Nation are normal. But if you are people of county or nation, you are county people. You are primal. Monster. I made your worse nightmare come true. I watch your move, everyone in nation meeting..." she laugh evil and she touch Wy shoulder. "Your brother don't love you." Wy can hear her voice but she can't seem her and she begin crying. That evil woman look at you, even me, the author, and she just gone to air.

'I read your thought and fate.'

Yike! Creepy...That is my 3nd horror Hetalia! First is America secret Childhood and 2nd is Lithuania dream.


End file.
